1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to a winch, and more particularly, to an electric winch for automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electric winch for automobile is a vehicle-carried apparatus used for vehicle rescue, loading/unloading, or cargo lifting etc, which can be mounted on an engineering vehicle, an off road vehicle, SUV sports vehicle, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,567 discloses one example of a winch known in the related art. The power transmission device of the above conventional winch employs a multi-stage series-connected planetary mechanism to achieve deceleration function with large speed ratio and has a complicated structure.
However, the power transmission device of the conventional winch has a complicated structure with low transmission efficiency. Thus, the self-weight of the winch and the number of the components thereof increase accordingly. In addition, the manufacturing and assembling of the winch are complicated with high cost.
U.S. Pat. No. Re. 36,216 discloses another example of a winch known in the related art. However, the braking mechanism of the winch is very complicated. Therefore, manufacturing and assembling of winch are complicated, the cost and failure rate thereof are high. In addition, the maintenance is difficult with high cost.